


История о тебе

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gratuitous Kitten References, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Body, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, touch-aversion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: – Он был для меня всем... а потом умер за меня, – почти неслышно заканчивает Стив, осознавая, что сегодня на редкость разговорчив.Черт подери эту медовуху. Он снова украдкой смотрит на террасу – Нат и Зимний болтают о чем-то, скорее всего, по-русски, Зимний запрокидывает голову и смеется.А Стив поднимается, чтобы наполнить стакан по новой.* * *Зимний загорает. Стив страдает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Winter
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	История о тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the story of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090873) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Шестая часть цикла [the Winter drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338)  
> Перевод предыдущих частей цикла [Зимние драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937188)  
> А так же в нашей выкладке четвертая часть цикла: [Чего же ты хочешь?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051892) Пятая часть цикла [Что им известно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049675)

– Ты влип _по-крупному_ , – зубоскалит Клинт, и лишь невероятная сила воли, известная общественности под торговой маркой «Капитан Америка», помогает Стиву отвести взгляд от стеклянных дверей.

Все они почему-то оказались на мансардном этаже Тони; виной тому, вероятно, самая большая терраса с потрясающим джакузи. Однако жаркое июльское солнце, плавящее цементное покрытие, вынудило их всех спешно ретироваться внутрь – к кондиционерам и шикарному мини-бару с напитками и закусками.

Тор принес асгардскую медовуху, и Стив, возможно, самую малость навеселе.

Сегодня его день рождения. Он настоял на том, чтобы не закатывать грандиозную вечеринку, тем более что последствия битвы на Трискелионе по-прежнему широко освещаются в новостях и, как ни странно, Тони не раздул шумиху из-за этого. Так что вся Мстительная компания разместилась сейчас на диванах Пеппер, наслаждаясь открывающимся видом на террасу.

У Стива наилучший угол обзора, он пялится и _ничего не может_ с собой поделать.

(И дело вовсе не в том, что это место он выбрал специально, просто он хороший стратег, ясно?

Вообще-то, он _на самом деле_ прекрасный тактик, но конкретно этот план может обернуться против него же самого.)

Зимний – и, что удивительно, Наташа – загорают на террасе. Это что, русская фишка такая? Что еще удивительнее, вместо того, чтобы лечь на комфортабельный лежак, Нат укладывается рядом с Зимним прямо на раскинутое на полу плотное покрывало. Зимний держится ближе к стене и к расставленным по краю кадкам с растениями. Стив до сих пор не понял, расценивает он их как средство для защиты фланга или действительно любит зелень. Стив планирует обдумать эту мысль позже. В его квартире на полу не так уж много растений, но если они нравятся Зимнему…

– Тони, ты видел мои серьги? Те, которые подарил Роуди? – А вот и Пеппер присоединилась к их компании, мимоходом поцеловав именинника в щеку. Ранее она извинилась, что опоздает из-за незапланированной встречи с одним из акционеров, теперь же она здесь и уже успела переодеться в капри и рубашку, которая, похоже, принадлежит Тони. И на ней она смотрится лучше, чем на нем.

– Те дешевые блестяшки, которые я мог бы с легкостью заменить на бриллианты? Пеп, я говорил тебе…

– Тони, это подарок Роуди. И они не дешевые, просто стоят примерно как небольшая машина. Не все, знаешь ли, должно быть втридорога.

Тони показушно обижается, и Пеппер нежно улыбается ему в ответ.

– Нет, не видел. – Как все уже знают, Тони не может дуться долго. – Хотя в последнее время Дубина возился с роботами-уборщиками, так что все может быть. Займусь этим позже, обещаю. 

Он тянет Пеппер за руки, и она изящно присаживается на диван, Тони тут же этим пользуется и устраивает голову на ее коленях. Пеппер смотрит на него по-прежнему улыбаясь, затем переводит взгляд и с любопытством спрашивает:

– Стив, так о каких неприятностях идет речь?

Клинт и Дарси давятся смехом. Стив вместо ответа молча машет рукой в сторону террасы, на которой загорают киллеры-шпионы, и закрывает глаза.

Зимний _улыбается_. Стив слегка пьян и совершенно _не готов_ к такому.

– Наш Стивен, с позволения сказать, оказался втянут… в вычисление квадратуры круга, – с широкой улыбкой поясняет Тор. Стив в который раз задается вопросом: витиеватая речь Тора – результат его божественного происхождения, или он просто дурачится.

Если начистоту, он бы сделал ставку на последнее.  
– Баки пошел загорать, солнце тут же выманило Зимнего, и Стив теперь пускает на него слюни, – радостно добавляет Дарси, указывая на Зимнего. Из одежды на нем только плавательные шорты, тело поблескивает от пота. А эта _рука_...

– Я... Я не... Это не... Нет, все не так! – лопочет Стив. – Это же все равно что пускать слюни, глядя на котенка! Просто. Он. Они. Ох ты ж! – Стив закрывает лицо руками. С каждым произнесенным словом яма, в которую он себя закапывает, становится глубже.

– Ну, может быть, из-за котиков слюни-то и не текут, но он ведь все еще Баки, так ведь? Это, должно быть, сбивает с толку, – сочувственно вздыхает Клинт. Стив молча кивает, по-прежнему пряча лицо в ладонях.

– Расскажешь, что у вас за история с Баки? – мягко спрашивает Пеппер. – Конечно, только в том случае, если ты сам этого хочешь.

– Рассказывать особо нечего: он был для меня всем, сколько я себя помню, – пожимает плечами Стив и поднимает глаза.

– _Лучшие друзья с самого детства, Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя,_ – цитирует Брюс, и Стив досадливо хмурится.

– Дело не только в этом. Не припомню, чтобы его когда-то не было рядом. Мы росли вместе, делили квартиру, ходили на двойные свидания. – По комнате проносится вздох удивления. – В те времена вы бы поступили так же. Это могло показаться странным, чтобы два холостяка жили вместе и ни с кем не встречались. Мы понимали, что рано или поздно придется обзавестись семьями, и так надеялись повстречать девушек, которые сдружатся, и тогда мы смогли бы, ну, не знаю, жить по соседству и хотя бы так оставаться в жизни друг друга.

– Так… вы двое не вместе? – уточняет Дарси.

– Это не… Вы не совсем понимаете. Мы это так не называли. Просто не могли. Кем бы мы ни были, это было незаконно. Нас могли за это избить, это вероятнее всего, или даже убить. Мы не могли так рисковать. Так что нет, мы не были вместе. Но он был для меня всем... а потом он _умер_ за меня, – почти неслышно заканчивает Стив, осознавая, что сегодня на редкость разговорчив.

Черт подери эту медовуху. Он снова украдкой смотрит на террасу – Нат и Зимний болтают о чем-то, скорее всего, по-русски, Зимний запрокидывает голову и _смеется_. 

А Стив поднимается, чтобы наполнить стакан по новой.

Наступает долгое молчание, которое нарушает Пеппер:

– Спасибо, что поделился с нами, Стив.

– Так значит, лошадка еще не объезжена? – внезапно подает голос Тони и ойкает, когда Пеппер толкает его локтем. – Ну, простите, простите. Вы двое не...

– Это не наше дело, – говорит Пеппер, одаривая Тони многозначительным взглядом. Стив вздыхает.

– Над этим... ведется работа, – говорит он и замолкает. Джейн ободряюще улыбается ему, находясь в сильных объятиях Тора.

Так и есть – работа ведется. Баки объяснил, что Зимний не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, потому что у него нет шкалы критериев для прикосновений, он помнит только насилие. Да, они обнимаются, но только в одежде, и Баки всегда держит ситуацию под контролем. Баки пояснил, что Зимний хоть и не заинтересован в этом, но готов согласиться. Чаще всего Стив и Баки укладываются спать в позе «ложки»; иногда Баки даже остается до утра, а порой Стив просыпается в пустой кровати и поднимается на крышу, где Зимний наслаждается восходом солнца с кружкой горячего шоколада в руках. Кажется, Зимний не против происходящего, нет ни раздражения, ни возмущения... Так что, по мнению Стива, это уже победа.

Что до всего остального… Стив не давит, и Баки, кажется, пока что с этим справляется. Стив не представляет, что будет дальше. И даже если это единственное, что он когда-либо получит от них – любого из них – он все равно будет называть себя самым везучим человеком на Земле. Фактически, во всех девяти мирах.

Он растворяется в разговоре, убаюканный жизнерадостной ритмичностью знакомых голосов, как вдруг слышит звук открывающейся балконной двери. Стив тут же вскидывается, с любопытством суриката глядя на входящих Наташу и Баки – нет, это Зимний – выражение лица чересчур безмятежно и не настолько лукаво, чтобы быть Баки.

– Слишком жарко даже для тебя? – спрашивает Стив с улыбкой, Зимний неспешно качает головой, похожий на кота, который вдоволь нагрелся под лучами солнца.

– Баки напомнил мне кое о чем, что я забыл сделать, – говорит он с ухмылкой. Нат довольно щурится, не двигаясь с места, каким-то образом умудряясь даже в розовом бикини с ремешками выглядеть опасно. Зимний уже успел надеть футболку; Стив очень быстро сообразил, что ему комфортнее, когда несколько слоев одежды служат преградой между ним и окружающими людьми. Даже в летнюю жару.

Стив тут же вскакивает на ноги. Что забыл? Нужна помощь? Следует ли…  
Зимний направляется в его сторону, и вальяжная походка убийцы воспринимается совершенно иначе при такой яркой улыбке. Он останавливается напротив Стива, а потом  
осторожно  
обнимает  
его.

Объятие быстрое и немного неловкое, как будто он не знает, что делает, и, скорее всего, правда, _не знает_. Он тут же убирает руки, а совершенно ошеломленный Стив не успевает среагировать. Зимний неуверенно улыбается и говорит:

– С днем рождения, Стив. – И выходит из комнаты. Прежде чем последовать за ним, Нат выразительно смотрит на Стива, но тот слишком шокирован, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Стив чувствует себя так, как будто…

Как будто только что залпом выпил целую бочку медовухи.

Как будто пузырьки прошли прямиком сквозь вены, а теперь шипят и взрываются внутри.

Как будто его уносит ветром, потому что на сердце вдруг стало легко-легко.  
Как будто он прямо сейчас готов перемотать этот момент и пережить его заново. А потом снова. И снова.

Тишина за его спиной нарушается начатым Клинтом улюлюканьем, которое тут же подхватывают Тони и Дарси. Потерявший дар речи Стив поворачивается к ним, становясь свидетелем того, как Мстительную компанию переполняют восторг и воодушевление.

– Определенно. Влип. По-крупному, – снова хохочет Клинт.

**Author's Note:**

> [Meerkat!Steve](https://giphy.com/gifs/headlikeanorange-meerkat-bbc-the-meerkats-6pUBXVTai18Iw)


End file.
